The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘UEB 41811’.
The new variety is the result of a cross in a planned breeding program between ‘Gold Bohemia’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Moonlight’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,511). The cross resulting in ‘UEB 41811’ occurred in the Spring of 2003 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a medium to late ripening, dessert apple variety having a columnar tree growth type that exhibits Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety was discovered in the Fall of 2008 with the first fruiting of the original seedling in the Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in Pencin u Liberce in the Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2010.
The new variety is similar to its female parent, ‘Gold Bohemia’, in exhibiting a yellow hue of overcolor and medium to late time of eating maturity. However, ‘UEB 41811’ exhibits Vf-resistance against scab, a columnar tree growth type, and weak tree vigor, while ‘Gold Bohemia’ exhibits no Vf-resistance against scab, a ramified tree growth type, and strong tree vigor. The new variety is similar to its male parent, ‘Moonlight’, in exhibiting Vf-resistance against scab and a columnar tree growth type. However, ‘UEB 41811’ exhibits a medium to late harvest time and eating maturity shortly after harvesting, while ‘Moonlight’ exhibits a late harvest time and eating maturity from two months after harvesting in common storage.
Further, when compared to apple tree named ‘Tuscan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,225), both varieties exhibit a columnar tree growth type, fruit bearing mainly on spurs, and medium-sized, similarly shaped fruits with short stems. However, ‘UEB 41811’ exhibits soft fruit flesh, a greenish fruit flesh color, and Vf-resistance against scab, while ‘Tuscan’ exhibits medium fruit flesh, a white fruit flesh color, and no Vf-resistance against scab.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Medium to late ripening, dessert-type, diploid variety;        Columnar tree growth type with a slightly upright, compact, dense growth habit and very short internodes;        Weak tree vigor;        Fruit shape is conical;        Fruit size is medium;        Fruit ground color is greenish-yellow;        Small area of light orange-red blush present on some exposed fruits;        Very good eating qualities; and        Resistance against scab on Vf-gene basis.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.